Hela meets Nex and Dreamer
Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer sat on a bench Nex Hyde somewhere doing a job. Dreamer sighed thinking back to her time in that world. She trained so hard and long to fight, and she gave up so much for her abilities to manipulate space and summon a weapon. Her master's warning fresh in her mind: Don't overdo yourself, if you do the magic will over take your heart and turn you in to nothing. Since half of it is in Nex. Hela Hyde: *Hela walked on by, noticing Dreamer lost in thought. I don't believe I've met her in person yet. She approached her, smirking and her hand dropping to touch the hilt of her knife.* Hello, Dreamer... You're the werecat, correct? It's such a shame Helen never managed to get those windows for you... Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer looked up surprised at this. "I guess you haven't heard. I'm no longer a werecat, Nex and i separated and she is the one with the curse now" She watched her carefully feeling something off. Hela Hyde: Curse? *Hela chuckled, her head cocked to the side.* You mean to say that you didn't enjoy being a werecat? Miss. Nex Hyde: "I didn't" Dreamer said standing up to face Hela. Hela Hyde: Hm... That's too bad. I would have killed to have that sort of power... *Hela slowly removed her knife from its sheath, rubbing the dull, silver coated side with her thumb.* Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer was not surprised as she crossed her arms sighing. "You sure you want to do this?" Hela Hyde: Do what, my dear Dreamer? I simply came to talk... *Hela took a step closer, a flicker of hunger behind her eyes.* I don't suppose you know who I am... Miss. Nex Hyde: "Let me take a guess, Miss Hela Hyde? I remember you being mentioned years ago." Dreamer uncrossing her arms and her hand ready. Hela Hyde: That's me... *Hela studied Dreamer with a smile, noticing the tension in her muscles. It seems I've found myself another fighter. I always do hate it when I run into those.'' She'' mentally sighed, returning her knife to its sheath.* Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer noticed this and her arm relaxed not going to summon her weapon now. Hela Hyde: *Hela moved past her and sat on the bench, closing her eyes.* So, why didn't Nex kill you the second you two were apart... Miss. Nex Hyde: "I know why but why would i tell you" Dreamer said turning to face her. "She had her reasons and our master wouldn't allow it" Hela Hyde: Oh, so you two have a master... *Hela grinned, bowing her head.* No wonder you were both cats once. Did he scratch you behind the ears and teach you to use a litter box? Miss. Nex Hyde: "No he was our master in our training to fight while we were gone for a few years trapped in a dimension" Dreamer said almost forgetting how annoying Hyde's were. Hela Hyde: Aww, that's not nearly as fun... *Hela complained as she opened her eyes, giving Dreamer a calculating look that didn't match her tone. Okay, so she can definitely fight... But with what? And how well?'' She wondered, knowing she had to be careful.*'' Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer rolled her eyes sighing. "sure" she said shaking her head. Hela Hyde: *Hela was silent for awhile, seeming to be thinking something over.* Were... You and Helen friends? Miss. Nex Hyde: "I'm not sure if we could be considered friends. She seemed to come off more as a caretaker in a way" Dreamer said. Hela Hyde: Hmp, not surprising. She tries to distract herself from her own problems by solving the ones other people have. *Hela huffed, crossing her arms.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "Yes i noticed that" Dreamer said. Hela Hyde: *Hela glanced over Dreamer.* You mentioned learning to fight but you don't look armed... Miss. Nex Hyde: "Hmm like i'd give you my secrets" Dreamer said giving her a look that said: seriously. Hela Hyde: Secrets? I'm just curious about what type of blade you use... I prefer simple and small... *She said calmly, holding up her own knife.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "I prefer my weapon" Dreamer said sighing as she flicked her hand and summoned her double balded sword. "This" She said twirling it expertly. Hela Hyde: *Hela stared at the sword and slowly put her knife back in its sheath.* Wow... Is it heavy? *She asked, trying to imagine wielding such a weapon. It didn't seem easy.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "Well it's tailored for me and made for my use so it's the perfect weight for me" Dreamer said her arm drifting to her side and the weapon disappearing in a shower of sparks. "And if it ever was heavy since i trained with it for three years i'd be use to it" Hela Hyde: Hm, a tailor made sword from another dimension... Nothing odd about that. *Hela shrugged, smiling faintly.* And what about the disappearing act you've got on? How does all that work? Miss. Nex Hyde: "That i'm not saying." Dreamer said. Hela Hyde: *Hela rolled her eyes.* Why not? It's not like I'd be able to do it... Miss. Nex Hyde: "I'm a dimensional traveler" dreamer said. "I study the multiverse so I have a portal" Hela Hyde: Okay... That's interesting and all but what does it have to do with you making your weapon appear and disappear at will? Miss. Nex Hyde: "why would I tell you?" Dreamer asked. "its a long story I wouldn't want to waste your time" Hela Hyde: *Hela sighed and rubbed her temple, growing weary of playing nice when Dreamer kept refusing to cooperate.* You've already wasted my time. *She growled as she turned to leave.* Miss. Nex Hyde: Dreamer smiled. "Tired of playing nice?" she asked playfully. "Aww to bad I was thining of having you meet Nex, she should be here soon" Hela Hyde: *Hela paused but didn't look back, even as she spoke.* The werecat who used to be a part of you? *She asked in a flat tone.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "yes" Dreamer said crossing her arms a smile on her face. And speak of the devil here comes Nex walking up covered in ash and soot. Hela Hyde: *Hela turned, her eyes narrowing slightly as she spotted Nex.* This is her...? Miss. Nex Hyde: "who are you? Some washed up scientist?" Nex asked crossing her arms glaring. "or just some peasant pretending to be something she isn't?" Dreamer nodded. "yep" Miss. Nex Hyde: "Nex Hyde, and you are?" She asked eyeing Hela up and down. Dreamer sighed. "What did you do?" "My job," Nex said stretching. Hela Hyde: Hela Hyde... *Hela responded as she dipped her head, wondering what could have caused her to become such a mess.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "Ooh Helen's Hyde?" Nex cooed. Dreamer nodded. "So you're out and about" Nex said grinning. Hela Hyde: I have been for quite some time, yes. *Hela found herself growing bored. No doubt Nex had similar training to Dreamer and wouldn't be easy for her to torment.* Miss. Nex Hyde: Nex smiled at Hela. "you look bored" Hela Hyde: *Hela glared at her.* Well, you two aren't exactly five star entertainment. Miss. Nex Hyde: "well come on fight with me, I promise to even the field and not use a weapon" Nex said smiling. Dreamer face palmed. Hela Hyde: A duel, simply for entertainments sake? *Hela frowned, her hand dropping to the handle of her knife.* I think I'll pass... Miss. Nex Hyde: "aww that's to bad" Nex said sighing. She then smiled as she pulled put a knife. "you should have taken my offer" (nex can only summon a weapon while Dreamer can summon a weapon and manipulate the space around her to teleport.) Hela Hyde: Well, what did you expect? Whether they're armed or not, I won't fight a trained opponent... *Hela muttered and took a step back.* Miss. Nex Hyde: "I'm not to good with a knife" Nex said smiling. Hela Hyde: *Hela narrowed her eyes.* And I don't want to fight you... Miss. Nex Hyde: "Nex enough" Dreamer said glaring. Nex sighed looking at Dreamer. "Fine" she said seeing dreamer's stance. Discussions Obtained From The Adventures of Hela Hyde Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Hela's Arc